phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Osiea (Aura)
Description Oseia is a very rare aura. It is usually white in appearance. It is one of the hardest of all auras to learn but has the maximum potential for the Pokemon itself. When the Pokemon has this at level one it puts a major strain on the Pokemon. But at level twenty even if the Pokemon has trained with the level twenty aura of Neria and of the level twenty aura of Zephyr they will most likely faint from this aura’s power flowing through them. It increases the power qualities and defensive qualities of the Pokemon to an extent higher than Neria and Kesiae would on their own at their higher levels and to an extent at level twenty this aura surpasses both of them. Though, it would take for a Pokemon with a long lasting stamina for this to work completely for them. It also gives the Pokemon who has it the ability to become completely invisible when moving. It also has some secret potential that only comes through once the Pokemon learns how to tap into it. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Chaotic Ring (Aura Level gained: 2) (It increases the potentiality mildly of the Pokemon who has the aura that has this ability and it increases the potentiality of all friendly Pokemon around the user of this ability.)(Passive) * Nirvona (Aura Level Gained: 4) (A rather powerful aura ability which causes a massive amount of stress on the user but it increases their potential to their limits based on the aura’s power making them very hard to be stopped once this is activated (at the aura’s maximum potential) proceeds after the Pokemon has fainted making the Pokemon controlled by the aura itself.) * Nerseasin (Nar-sire-sin) (Aura level gained: 8) (Sends a conflicted elemental blast kind of like Tri-Attack but much more powerful. It can cause different status effects and sometimes two at once.)(Attack power: 70)(Accuracy: 100) * Verasa (Vare-ace-sa) (Aura level gained: 9) (An exceptionally powerful defensive move that makes about fifty percent of all attack damage go to the one who attacked including all aura attacks for a short amount of time). * Chaos Storm (Aura level gained: 12) (Provides a severe weather storm that is filled with destructive energy. It hurts all Pokemon who don’t have this aura and Pokemon who don’t have an aura at all. It lasts until it is called off. It is very deadly if the battle is prolonged.) * Yaroa (Aura Level gained: 14) (An aura attack that sends an elemental blast that doesn’t cause any status effects but does an extensive bit of damage. The elemental blast can be controlled so it can home in on the opponent. It can be quite dangerous to the user if it doesn’t hit the opponent.)(Attack power: 115) (Accuracy: 80). * Tieas (Aura Level gained: 15) (An aura defensive move that sends all damage being done to it back to the attacker for a lengthened amount of time. It is quite deadly to anyone who attacks a Pokemon with this aura defensive move with him.) * Arcane Stream (Aura Level gained: 17) (Another attack move that strikes at everything around the Pokemon causing a lot of damage around the Pokemon but causes energy to pour out and weaken the Pokemon who uses it. It is basically an elemental shockwave filled with aura changing to fit the conditions and types of the Pokemon which it hits.) (Attack power: 150 if it hits one target; Attack power: 100 if it hits multiple targets.)(Accuracy: 70 with one target and 90 with multiple targets) * Apocalyptic surge (Aura Level gained: 19)(An area effect move that causes status effects to everyone within the area and very nasty ones that are very different from normal status effects including one that cuts off the other Pokemon’s aura and abilities.)(It can be used only three times.) * Sephas (Aura level gained: 20) (An aura ability like no other. It is passive but once this ability is there. The Pokemon is very hard to stop for all of his abilities including his attack, defense, and speed increase along with the other stats. It allows the Pokemon to attack and keep attacking without tiring for several minutes and then it deactivates while giving the Pokemon’s aura a boost so the Pokemon can finish off the opponent he’s/she’s fighting against.) Trivia * Pronounced: Oh-see-a Category:Aura